Pet center
by Celestial-Alexiel
Summary: All that was long ago , now it has become regular to tranfer to other worlds like flying to other countries ,and buying slaves was like buying dogs and cats...that's what they were , pets.
1. Pet Center

**Hello! I am Tao , and i had this idea for a fic for a while now , if your bothered by reading about slavery then don't read this fic ".**

**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any other sort of characters from other series that might be added later on.**

**Have a nice day **

_**Chapter 1 - Introduction:**_

It was night time , the slaves were well kept in their cages , though they could be seen no one got near them , except if it was for hurting them , mocking them, and of course , buying them.

They have learned to be skilled at everything , all the things that a human preferred someone else doing the job instead of him , as well as pleasure , and obedience.

The slaves were not normal humans , it was after the world war 3 that the gates of heaven and hell opened , as well as all the other worlds , there was an access to a new world being discovered by human's high techonolagy in each day.

Earth and many other worlds have changed completely because of the disorder , many things that were thought to be unreal became real, all countries became one , thus there were many cities, which were renamed, and everyone spoke english only except for some demonic languages ,as well as one type of currency for all over the world , the nations decided it will be the dollar.

The demons were of many kinds as animals , a "pet center" could be found almost in every city , since their population is bigger then the human kind itself.

And yet again comes the question , how come humans control the demons if the demons are bigger by number and are stronger ?

To that question there is no answer yet some people say its because god gives power to humans , some people say its because humans are by far more intellegent , and there are many other opinions in the matter.

All that was long ago , now it has become regular to tranfer to other worlds like flying to other countries ,and buying slaves was like buying dogs and cats...that's what they were , pets.

At earth , in the city of Blossom Eternity , street 007425556 sat a girl on the floor hugging her knees.

She had her long raven hair covering her face from the world , her parents divorced , it was normal , but her father went to live far away with her brother in another city , her mom fell into depression and went to a vacation to another world , who knows when she'll be back if ever.

The phone rang , the girl stood up slowly walked a few steps to be closer to the table and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a sort of whisper.

"Kagome?" asked the person.

"Hello Sango" Kagome said a little bit more cheerful then before , hearing a friend's voice had its charm.

"I can't stand the fact that your alone there, lets go somewhere, the park , visit friends , anything you want! besides I'm bored myself" Sango said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"I'm not in the mood Sango..."

"What do you mean your not in the mood!"

There was a loud BEEEP now , Sango probably hung up , but she knew Sango.

'She's probably coming here' Kagome thought happily , things like that could make her feel a lot better , it was one of her weird qualities that made her be "Kagome" she can be depressed for awhile and suddenly feel much better .

While wearing her shoes she heard the door bell ring , she finished tying her shoes and ran swiftly to the door.

She opened the door and saw Sango smirking.

"You already knew I'd come ,eh ?" Sango said and pulled Kagome outside.

Kagome smiled "You don't know how glad i am for you being my friend "

"Hurry! if we'll hurry up we'll find a good one for sure! probably everyone took the full blooded !" Sango said excited and ran pulling Kagome along with her.

"What are you talking about? a full bloo- hey! where exactly are you taking me?" Kagome couldn't quite understand what sango was talking about but she had a guess.

"The pet center" Sango said exactly when they turned another street and saw the huge building in front of them.

Kagome didn't say anything , just followed Sango obediently.

They went to the 7th floor , to the full blooded section.

"Awww they already put the nexcomers in the cages " Sango moaned annoyed and started checking the slaves , she passed the fox demons and got into the dog demons section , there place was filles with demons everywhere.

'I understand why people choose to buy a dog demon most of the time' Sango thought awed by all the slaves , each and evey one there looked uniqe and special , she found a demon that looked a little cheerful there.

'He's probably one of the newcomers , he has no idea what hell he just fell to' she thought sadly.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come here , I think you'll like some pets around here" Sango called to kagome but no answer was heard.

"Kagome...?"

_**Comments are always welcome **_

_**Celestial**_


	2. Mixed Blood

_**From last chapter: **_

_"Kagome! Kagome! Come here , I think you'll like some pets around here" Sango called to kagome but no answer was heard._

_"Kagome...?"_

_**Second chapter -**_

**Meeting hanyou:**

While Sango was checking on the full blooded pets Kagome decided to walk around the place , she went to the second floor.

"Mixed blood" Kagome read the sign 'that's an...interesting name' she thought raising an eyebrow.

She opened the door to enter the Mixed Blood section , the dog breeds were shown at the beginning , all the slaves there were looking beaten up and dirty.

'Why do they keep them like their in prison?' Kagome asked herslef while walking by , if there was a way to make them feel better... , they all looke so lifeless like dolls.

Suddenly she heard shouts coming from the cell next to where she was walking , she couldn't see anything because the wall was completely black not like the other cells where there were bars and you can see through.

The voice sounded like it was being brutally abused as if someone was ripping its insides out.

She pushed the door to the black cell , it opened up quite easily comapred to what she thought , she fell on the floor right in front of a whipping scene.

Her eyes widened from fear and surprise , in front of her she saw something not less horrible then what she thought before.

One of the workers held a whip in his hand , and there was a naked man chained to the wall , all of his body looked hurt and torn .

"WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Kagome screamed .

"Miss , please relax , this pet was not behaving well , he had to be taught a lesson , why don't we go outside now shall we?" The worker smiled , took Kagome's hand and started dragging her outside.

Kagome was a person that got used to her society , she was raised this way all her life , knowing there are slaves , and there are the buyers, but this! what she just saw was wrong!

"What did you do to him!" She screamed and ran to the man chained to the wall , and tried in many unsuccessful ways to see if he's still alive.

"Miss , please stay back! he is dangerous!" the wroker warned and took her by force away from the 'beast'

"Let me go! you are the one who is dangerous! untie him!" She shouted and pointed at the slave.

"I'm afraid that is impossible , he will kill us if i shall set him free now" the worker explained to Kagome as f she was a little child.

Kagome was at loss , she didn't know what to do , she couldn't live with herself knowing this person would keep being beaten up like that ,but she can't just give orders as she wants.

The worker took out the phone and dialed the main office's number.

"She doesn't understand he is dangerous what should i do?..." he kept talking on the phone.

"I'll buy him" Kagome announced.

The worker coughed. "excuse me miss what did you just say?"

"I -said-I'll-buy-him!"

The worker looked at Kagome as if she grew another head.

"Just a moment please" he said.

The manager of the store came as well as Sango.

"Are you fully aware of the fact that you are taking a troublemaker? he will do you no good , we were planning on giving him a sleeping (Death) shot after this , come back tomorrow and think more carefully about this" the manager said but it seems that what he said only made her more eager to buy the slave and more annoyed at the manager.

"Kagome what if he won't listen to you? what if he'll try to kill you?" Sango asked afraid but kagome could only think of one thing now and that's getting this person out of here.

"Sango , look at him! they are whipping him!" Kagome said stating her point.

"But he could be dange-"

Kagome hushed Sango and paid the manager the money.

"Glad to do business with you" the manager somiled but Kagome just glared at him.

After the slave was being clothed he was handed to Kagome still unaware of anything , Kagome would have been sure he was dead if it wasn't for hearing his heart still beating , it was strange as he walked obediently next to her but didn't say one word or showed any sign of existence.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Sango asked

"No , his heart is still beating" Kagome said checking once more if it really is beating.

Sango walked with Kagome until they got to her house.

"If anything happens call me right away!" She ordered and left.

Kagome was left alone with her slave , she just noticed how beautiful he was , he had long white hair that looked just like snow , and 2 cute fuzzy dog (or cats imo . ) ears on top of his head ,he was well built as it was required for most of the slaves to be , and his eyes had this strange amazing colour of gold.

He was stunning , looking more like an angel instead of a demon , Kagome blushed .

'Your not going there Kagome! you saved him! you didn't take him because you were attracted to him!' she kept telling herslef , noticing her slave was still there standing like a statue she deicded to say something , maybe that would help her stop thinking about the way he looks.

"Hello" Kagome said smiling once they entered her house.

"..."

"You can answer me..." She said.

"..."

Kagome sighed "are you ok? you were hurt really badly before , do you want to sit down , do you want to eat? do you want to sleep?"

"..."

'This isn't working...' She thought.

'Maybe i have to order him'

"Sit!" She said , he immediatly sat on the floor , a frog sitting style .

"They said your name is Inuyasha , that's a pretty name" She said trying to make him feel better , but it looked of no use.

Just as she was about to go to the kitchen to grab something for them she noticed a collar around his neck .

"What is this...?" she touched the collar , it was a little stingy but she took it off.

Inuyasha inhaled air as if he was born for the first time.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**Celestial**


	3. Violent Act

_From last chapter -_

_"They said your name is Inuyasha , that's a pretty name" She said trying to make him feel better , but it looked of no use._

_Just as she was about to go to the kitchen to grab something for them she noticed a collar around his neck ._

_"What is this...?" she touched the collar , it was a little stingy but she took it off._

_Inuyasha inhaled air as if he was born for the first time._

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

The light haired demon gazed upon the human standing in front of him , his golden eyes raging with flame and anger , the human girl backed away slowly holding her hands in front of her defensively .

"My name is Kagome , I adopted you…Remember?" Kagome asked as she kept on backing away from him , she didn't notice where she moved until the back of her feet met the side of the chair , luckily she turned around swiftly and just in time saved herself from falling painfully on the side.

Inuyasha the half dog demon growled annoyed and in less then 3 seconds his hands were holding Kagome's neck tightly.

Kagome coughed , her ability to breathe faded quickly, she started thinking if this would be the last day she will live until Inuyasha's grip on her loosened , he fell on his knees and dug his nails into the crimson carpet, screaming painfully.

She threw her hands to her neck , seeing if everything was alright , then she noticed the collar she took off from the demon , it was thrown on the floor near the door, its metallic colour shined brightly.

"Damn…Fucking…Bloody bastards! AHHHHHHHH! "

The half demon kept on shouting as blood started dripping from his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked him shouting as well .

Another problem with Kagome is that when she sees someone in danger she usually forget the past quickly , very quickly.

"Give me the collar…" Inuyasha said trying to keep his voice in a normal tone.

"Y-Yes!"

Kagome ran and took the collar , she placed it on Inuyasha and moved away from him a bit.

Inuyasha slowly regained his senses again and stopped gripping the carpet , although he already ruined it completely.

He stood up and blinked a couple of times so the blood would stop falling from his eyes.

Kagome was relieved and frightened at the same time ,the demon was alright now , but the question is if she will be alright later on?

"Who are you?...Where am I?"

Inuyasha asked calmly in a squeaky voice because he just recently started speaking again and he wasn't adjusted to it yetit could have been quite amusing to hear him under other circumstances.

So he wasn't planning on killing her right away , she sighed relieved and looked into his eyes seriously.

"My name is Kagome , I bought you from the pet center" She said , trying to make him realize she was not the bad person here.

"You bought me!" He shouted raged , his clawed hand aiming at Kagome's direction.

What was this guy's problem anyway? She saved his life and he is mad at her! Not to mention he tried to kill her mere seconds ago!

"I don't know much about you or about what happened to you , but I saw you being beaten up , and I felt sorry for you! So I adopted you!" Kagome screamed back at him.

She really hoped the neighbors were also on vacation…(XD)

That seemed to calm him down a bit , his eyes widened as he recalled what happened before he was here , a girl screamed saying it wasn't right , saying she'll buy him.

"You were that girl from before…" He said more to himself then to her , Kagome nodded.

It was the first time a human was really interested in his welfare , first time someone cared for him , no , there has to be a catch somewhere.

"What do you want from me?" he asked her , with an offensive voice as before.

Kagome didn't take much notice of his renewed anger, she was already too shocked from before.

"I really want nothing from you , for all I care you can get out of my house right now! Look what you did to the carpet!"

Kagome said annoyed pointing down at the crimson torn carpet , if her mother knew…maybe it was a good thing she left.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and took a piece from the torn carpet.

"I can fix it easily"

He said examining what type the carpet was made of.

"Oh , really there is no need , you've done SO much for me already". Kagome said sarcastically .

"Go now!" She ordered annoyed.

Inuyasha sighed "I can't , if a pet is without a master he goes back to the pet center"

"I don't care, out!" Kagome shouted and dragged him outside locking the door right afterwards.

Inuyasha sat quietly on the tree , its been a long time now since he'd been able to be outside , always locked in the tiny little cell…No way he was going back there.

'That human , Kagome , she's is one creepy bitch' He thought as he recalled her shouting at him.

She couldn't tell him what to do! Or could she?

He was bought by her after all , last time he was bought was also by a woman resembling her looks , when he tried to escape from her she whipped him with electric chains , humans have all the ability on torturing demons , is he going to be whipped once again?

' Get out , she said…She must be lying though' There's no way she helped him out of her kind nature.

"That human…Kagome , my new master , stupid bitch"

Comments are always welcome

Celestial


	4. New Master

_From last chapter –_

_He was bought by her after all , last time he was bought was also by a woman resembling her looks , when he tried to escape from her she whipped him with electric chains , humans have all the ability on torturing demons , is he going to be whipped once again?_

_' Get out , she said…She must be lying though' There's no way she helped him out of her kind nature._

_"That human…Kagome , my new master , stupid bitch"_

_**Chapter 4 – **_

The sun slowly crawled up into the skies , though it was still very early in the morning.

Birds sang outside sweet melodies, everything looked so perfect at this time…

Except for one raven haired girl, her brown eyes half closed , walking inside her house like a dead zombie.

"I barely got any sleep last night" Kagome muttered annoyed as she opened the fridge.

"No milk! Awwww…, everything is all rotten already , and there's dishes as well…" She stretched her hands upwards and yawned wildly , with the little determination she had Kagome managed to change her clothes and clean the dishes , even though she started loosing the ability of feeling her own form.

"I must get something to drink"

She took her purse and went and opened the door just to bump her face with a well toned chest which belonged to none other then –

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked puzzled , why is he still here?

Inuyasha went aside as he let her pass through , all the time his head looking down at the grey coloured floor.

"Master" He said icily as he bowed.

Question marks appeared all around Kagome "What are you doing?"

"I was bought by you , so now you're my master" Inuyasha explained in a way which was clearly insulting.

With one raised eyebrow she asked " What…Made your attitude change so much? I thought you wanted to be free?"

"I want , but I can't , if you haven't noticed I am a half breed" Said Inuyasha annoyed as he pointed at his ears.

White cat like ears , is he really a dog? Kagome looked at them hungrily wanting to touch them , just for once , to see how they feel , but she was well aware of the fact that her new "pet" wouldn't like it very much.

As if knowing she looked at the fluffy little things, the ears twitched slightly.

Her cheeks reddened and she looked away.

"Alright , so I'm your master now? Does it mean your unable to harm me in any way?" Kagome said smirking.

He just nodded obediently , though she could have sworn she heard him mutter something , annoyed.

"You can stop bowing already , and don't bow in the future as well , I'm going to the Mini-Market near by , would you like to come?" She asked politely giving him a hand to help him stand up , but he ignored it.

"Yes , master"

Kagome gritted her teeth " Don't call me master , call me Kagome"

"Yes , Kagome"

She sighed , what an awful attitude…Well , at least everything is just a little bit better then before.

Kagome walked down the stairs outside of the old shrine , while Inuyasha followed close behind her.

**Comments are always welcome D**

** Celestial **


	5. Meeting With Rin

From Last chapter –

_Kagome gritted her teeth " Don't call me master , call me Kagome"_

_"Yes , Kagome"_

_She sighed , what an awful attitude…Well , at least everything is just a little bit better then before._

_Kagome walked down the stairs outside of the old shrine , while Inuyasha followed close behind her._

_**Chapter 5 –**_

They passed the long slim street surrounded by tall green trees which gave more of a tropical feeling to the place then a forest – like one.

Walking silently to the main center , Kagome noticed almost everyone around had a pet , and even more then one.

She saw a girl walking towards her , part of her dark earthy hair tied and all the rest flown with the wind as she came to her.

"Rin-Chan!" Kagome said excited waving to the girl , but as soon as the girl called Rin came one meter apart from Kagome , the half dog demon jumped in front of Kagome defensively and growled .

"What are you doing? She's a friend" Kagome said worried and hurried to stop him , she held his hand forcefully and pulled him next to her.

His eyes widened , no punishment? Yes , he knew the girl who came was a friend , since his master called her name…Then if he misbehaved why didn't she do anything to him?

"I'm sorry…I just got him not long ago , and he probably doesn't know who's a friend or not" Kagome said and bowed apologetically .

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Rin raised a brow .

Rin was a 15 year old girl and Kagome was 17 , though she and Sango always talked to Rin at school , not to mention they were all neighbors , Kagome always thought that the reason she gets along with Rin so much is because she's overly mature , she acts more like a 17 year old girl then a 15 year old one ,but sometimes she can be devilishly innocent.

Rin smirked " So Sango made you buy a pet after all"

Kagome blushed , remembering all the times she said she doesn't need a pet and now , this.

"I don't think he enjoys being a slave , it's a temporarily condition." Kagome explained.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to raise an eye brow.

"Is that so?" Rin asked curiously.

Kagome nodded " Yes , until I'll find where he comes from or where he wants to be then I'll send him there " She said smiling .

Rin sweat dropped and said sincerely" Kagome-Chan , that is easier said then done"

"You…Want to send me to my home?" Inuyasha said , gazing at Kagome.

She just nodded smiling.

'How is it that she wants to help me? My home…' Inuyasha thought really confused in what he should be doing right now , at first all he wanted to do was misbehave and see what she does to him , then uncover her real personality.

But she's acting too nice compared to all the others he knew.

"You know , I was also thinking of buying a pet dog demon" Rin said out of the blue.

"You were? Really? Do you have someone in mind already " Kagome asked excited and Rin nodded smiling.

"He's tall and handsome , he also has white long hair like your pet, he seems so angelic " Rin said daydreaming.

"Hopefully you won't buy someone who's old and wrinkled" Kagome said jokingly and Rin blushed annoyed.

"Is he called – Nevermind" Inuyasha said but regretted it , there was no way they caught **him** .

After saying goodbye to Rin they went inside the Mini-Market.

"So , what do you like to eat?" Kagome asked .

Comments are always welcome

Celestial


	6. Troubles At Minimarket

From last chapter :

_"Is he called – Nevermind" Inuyasha said but regretted it , there was no way they caught **him** ._

_After saying goodbye to Rin they went inside the Mini-Market._

_"So , what do you like to eat?" Kagome asked ._

**Chapter 6 –**

Inuyasha inhaled deeply , of all the wonderful smells he never thought he'd ever get a glimpse of this!

"This is your first time in a MiniMarket?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded , his nose still up, sniffing.

They went inside the MiniMarket , every person was busy with himself and his shopping , Kagome took a little basket from the corner and went to the sweets section.

She laughed evily " Now that I'm without rules...I can eat whatever I want whenever I want"

Chocolate Chips was of course the first item to get in contact with the basket , Inuyasha pointed his clawed finger at the strange looking thing.

"Oh , That's Chocolate Chips cookies , one of the most tastiest things to ever exist" Kagome explained as a matter of a fact.

"Chocoolate Chiips...It doesn't look so eatable , And it doesn't have any smell either" Inuyasha commented.

"Believe me , Its tasty"

Just nearby them was a man selling hot food , he was wearing the formal white clothes with a sailor type hat , gesturing for people to come and buy.

"Oh! Lets go there , he give free tastes" Said Kagome dragging Inuyasha while running.

"Noodles with chicken , noodles with chicken for sale" The seller shouted holding a plate filled with little noodle cups.

"Can I have two tastes please" Kagome asked pointing at her and Inuyasha.

The seller looked at her for a second like she was crazy.

"For the pet too? No ,no ,no , sorry miss , We don't give tastes for pets"

Kagome's expression changed in an instant from a sweet looking girl to an angry red bull , but that faded quickly...

"Oh..Ok , and there I was thinking maybe I should convince Sango to date you but you know humans , we change our minds quickly don't we? " Said Kagome smiling sweetly again , but that became creepier with each time.

The seller smiled back at her handing her 3 cups "Here , take one as an extra".

Inuyasha was silenced all the while but his nose , oh , his poor little nose was going to explode very soon from the intoxicating smell of that noooodles.

He saw Kagome giving him 2 miniature cups . "There " She said and drank one cup herself.

He sipped it slowly as if he was drinking English tea , and the other cup he finished with one gulp , Kagome was surprised he didn't eat the plastic itself.

"Tasty , don't you think?"

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with stars.

"Its...Not...Tasty...ITS AMAZING!" He shouted out loud , which caused him to be the center of attention in the Minimarket .

Kagome covered his mouth with her hands and giggled embarrassed .

"Hahahaha , don't mind him , he ate too much sugar today"

"Ah ,I remember Sango told me you bought a new pet , a hanyou isn't he?" The seller asked rhetorically .

Inuyasha growled , the 2 cups getting squashed like little fleas.

"I didn't mean to insult you" The seller hurriedly replied.

"He is a friend as well , sort of, his name is Miroku" Kagome said

"Y-Yes" was all Inuyasha said as he sat down on the floor , legs crossed , pouting.

In the way Inuyasha was behaving now , Kagome thought she was with a baby inside a super market, maybe it was half true , a grown baby.

Miroku looked at the basket Kagome was carrying and said " I remember your mother said she doesn't want you buying sweets , it makes you act strange"

Kagome's eyes widened " What? Me? I don't act strange" She defended herself , Inuyasha would have probably commented on that if he was allowed to.

"Besides , My mother left the country , She went on to a long vacation"

"What are you talking about? She was shopping here yesterday" Said Miroku.

'Wha-...He probably mistaken her for someone else' Kagome thought and looked at her watch ,it was already 9:30 , which means they had 30 more minutes to go to the clothing store , before it'll get crowded with millions of people that is.

When she bought Inuyasha after the torment he'd been through he was clothed , but they gave him dirty rags , it was expected ...

She had to buy him decent clothes.

Kagome looked around , but Inuyasha wasn't sitting on the floor anymore , in fact he wasn't around at all.

She gasped surprised , afraid he ran off to somewhere .

Kagome ran through the lines of the Minimarket , trying not to bump into people on the way , she heard Miroku shouting " Don't forget about fixing my date with Sango!"

She searched through all the minimarket and the outside center as well , 20 minutes had passed and still.

No Inuyasha...

Meanwhile the half dog demon was in the storage room of the Minimarket , one of the seller girls had troubles with putting all the boxes in the shelves , and she said if someone would help her he'll get a box with chocolate chips cookies.

Its not like he's doing something especially for Kag- Err..He's master , but he thought that he might bring food if he could just in case , so she wouldn't kick him out.

And the job was pretty easy as well , he finished it in no time , the seller girl walked in looking a bit funny.

"Wow , your so strong " She said seductively , brushing her fingers against his cheek.

Inuyasha didn't answer , He's not allowed to answer to anyone but his master , and that's only if his master is having a conversation with him , but what is that girl trying to do?.

"My name is Yura , I am 22 , how old are you my doggy boy?" She said advancing herself closer and closer to him.

'222 ' He wanted to say.

She hugged him now , her hands circling his neck.

'Why did he have a stupid master who doesn't read the manual book?' (Tao: )

Inuyasha was helpless , he couldn't stop Yura from doing whatever she wants to do with him because his master didn't give him a certain command.

Kagome sighed as she sat outside of the Minimarket , hands clasped together not knowing what to do.

'I can't find Inuyasha , its almost 10 now , and I didn't buy the Chocolate Chips cookies in the end'

T.T

Comments are always welcome

Celestial


	7. Chocolate Chip Cookies

_Inuyasha was helpless , he couldn't stop Yura from doing whatever she wants to do with him because his master didn't give him a certain command._

_-_

_Kagome sighed as she sat outside of the Minimarket , hands clasped together not knowing what to do._

_'I can't find Inuyasha , its almost 10 now , and I didn't buy the Chocolate Chips cookies in the end'_

**Chocolate Chip Cookies**_  
_

He may not be able to resist , but he surely can try to run away! Inuyasha jumped straight to the door , but surprisingly enough she was there first , Yura swiftly locked the door and shoved the key into between her breasts.

"Shit…" Inuyasha thought outloud.

She walked towards him again , her short hair jumping from side to side as she did so , and the little ribbon which tied her shirt to look decent enough for work had loosened.

He gulped , and started stepping backwards as well.

"Oh , Am I not good enough for you?" Yura asked showing him her oversized breasts and the key stuck in the middle between them.

Time to regain composure!

He sat on one of the lonely chairs that were close to where he stood

"Its not that really , I happen to have a master, and by law, unless my master approves you of using me you can't do that" A total lie , but he hoped she bought it.

And apparently , fortunately enough for Inuyasha , she did!

"Is that so…" Yura pondered on his words and asked

"Where is that master of yours? perhaps I can bargain with her , about certain things..."

-

'Out of food , wow this product is extremely popular' Miroku thought sweat dropping as he recalled the last two ladies fighting with each other who's going to get the last package.

He tried opening the door to the storage room , but it was locked.

"Strange , I was sure I told Yura to arrange the boxes , and she never locks the door". He said thinking.

He took another spare key he had and slowly opened the door , His eyes widened with surprise , and also a little amusement as well.

Yura was already almost completely on top of Inuyasha who was trying desperately to brush her off and keep telling her "My master won't bargain with you!"

Whatever did he mean by that?

Miroku coughed to be noticed by the two lovebirds

"This isn't an hotel" he announced.

Strangely enough , at least to Miroku , Inuyasha ran straights towards him and hid behind him.

He explained to Miroku what was going on , and Inuyasha could have swron he saw Miroku about to laugh , but only for a second.

"Aww , really Yura , don't abuse slaves ,see here's me , a man who will gladly enjoy your company anytime!" Miroku said cupping Yura's hands together.

Yura gave him a disgusted look as she buttoned her top and walked outside quickly.

"Tell me now! What is your secret weapon?" Miroku asked eagerly , Inuaysha shrugged in response.

They were about to walk out of the storage room when Inuyasha stopped abruptly and asked.

"Hey , Can I take chocolate chip cookies?"

-

Kagome sighed again , she stood straight and started walking , it was already almost 11:00 and she sat here enough a while to be taken for a fool she probably is.

Straightening her already straight clothes , her destination was home.

"Waiiiiiiiit Kagomeeeeeeeeee- Chaaaaannnn" Someone shouted in a very stupid manner which Kagome didn't like very much , she turned around annoyed .

"What is it , Miroku?" She asked

"Look , I found something which I think belongs to you" He said as Inuyasha went to the side from behind of Miroku and his hands were occupied with holding a box of chocolate chips cookies.

"WHERE- were -you!" Kagome screamed angrily pointing at the huge clock in the front.

Inuyasha's ears fell down from the scream , Miroku shouted out loud , yes , but Kagome screamed with the intent of killing.

"Hmph" Was all the response Kagome got from her "pet" He threw the chocolate chips to her hands and looked to the side angrily .

She blinked a couple of times " How did you get this?"

Miroku laughed " You can say , he worked hard for it"

-

**Comments Are Always Welcome**

**Celestial .**


	8. I'm sorry

_Note: I'm very VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry for disappearing all the time I can't help it , sometimes it happens (_

_I have read all this story over again and I think I actually like it XD , although it has so many spelling mistakes and so many…Well..Mistakes , that its quite annoying , but still T.T"_

_I apologize for all the mistakes ;;._

**From last chapter :**

_"Look , I found something which I think belongs to you" He said as Inuyasha went to the side from behind of Miroku and his hands were occupied with holding a box of chocolate chip cookies._

_"WHERE- were -you!" Kagome screamed angrily pointing at the huge clock in the front._

_Inuyasha's ears fell down from the scream , Miroku shouted out loud , yes , but Kagome screamed with the intent of killing._

_"Hmph" Was all the response Kagome got from her "pet" He threw the chocolate chip to her hands and looked to the side angrily ._

_She blinked a couple of times " How did you get this?"_

_Miroku laughed " You can say , he worked hard for it"_

_-_

They sat on a wooden bench near the center of the market , Kagome sighed sadly , Miroku got back to the store.

"Look , I'm sorry I shouted at you, but please don't disappear like that again…" She tried to be more pleasant with him , but he was back to I-Don't-Like-You attitude.

"Yes , master" Inuyasha said as he brushes his clawed hand along his bare feet , avoiding any eye contact with his master.

"I wanted to buy some decent clothes for you , and perhaps err..Shoes? That's why I was upset ,since now the stores are too crowded to even get inside them , not to mention the only thing we're going to have for dinner now is chocolate chip cookies ,which although is very tasty , its not so satisfying" She laughed a bit at the end , trying to make things more at ease.

"Yeah , master" Inuyasha answered lazily , truth is ,he wasn't really sure which other way to respond ,he wasn't angry anymore , he just got annoyed with people whom he doesn't quite understand their intentions , yeah , that must be it , he stopped playing with his feet and just sat quietly.

Though Kagome wasn't very good at understanding people's true feelings , and to top that up , Inuyasha was her biggest mistery.

'Perhaps a more direct approach would do'

As the many people have passed by them , and the market got even more crowded Kagome bent down in front of Inuyasha , and held his hands as her face was directed to the ground , just like knight bowing to a mighty king , or a noble princess..

"I apologize! Milord , please spare me this one time as I ask for thy forgiveness!" She shouted jokingly and looked up to see his expression.

His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened , she would have thought he was cute if he hadn't shoved her hands away , causing her to fall.

"What are you doing ! – Master " Inuyasha finished the sentence calmly as he saw a troop of cops walking by and eyeing him , he quickly stood up and offered his hand to help Kagome stand , his cheeks still bright red.

Smiling sweetly , Kagome accepted his help and stood next to him , it almost felt as an embrace , though it didn't last for long and Inuyasha sat back on the bench, though her heart was still pounding fast , for a reason which she didn't want to know of, she sat back as well.

"Inuyasha.." She said whispering , it almost sounded seductive to the half demon.

"Hm?" was all he could reply as he looked to the other side , where the huge clock was ticking , he daren't face her , he knew she was attracted to him for sure now , her body heat got stronger and her heart pounded a lot more faster then the usual when she was close to him , the scary part is..What if he likes her as well?

"I..Don't even know your name" Kagome laughed , well , it was true , they fought right at the beginning and she barely managed to get to know him.

"Inuyasha" He replied calmly.

'Uhh..That's quite obvious already' She thought but kept asking "I know your type already , I asked what's you name?"

"My name IS Inuyasha"

"Oh ,uh..Pretty name?"

"…"

-

There was an awkward silence as they kept walking to Kagome's house , Kagome decided it would be best if they'll buy his clothes tomorrow , for now he'll just have to use her own clothes.

Perhaps it'll be a good time if he'll also help the situation , Inuyasha started feeling like he was the jerk in this situation instead of her , and he didn't like that.

"I'm..Sorry , Kagome"

What did she just hear?

No.

That wasn't possible , the overgrown baby apologizing? Now that's a progress.

"Did you just apologize? So your not mad at me anymore? "

He just nodded , his stomach growled.

"Hehehe , here you go , I think I have sausages back at home , so we won't starve to death until tomorrow" Kagome said as she handed him 3 cookies , and one of the cookies was almost completely chewed , Inuyasha glanced at the box, which was open , and empty except for the 2 and a half cookies left which Kagome gave him.

"When did you manage to eat all the cookies?" Inuyasha asked , truly surprised.

"Oh , right after we sat on the bench " Kagome replied throwing the empty box.

So what Miroku said which her mother said was right , she does act strange after eating sweets. Inuyasha thought as he remembered what she did , bowing in front of him , he covered his face with his hand and moved his head to the side disapprovingly just thinking about it.

They already reached her house , she was much nicer then yesterday today , perhaps he just had a bad start with her..Maybe she is nice after all.

Just as she went inside the house Kagome dashed to her room on the upper floor , leaving her half demon at the door step.

**Next chapter**

_A little chit chat about Inuyasha's meeting with Yura , and…Rin's POV? P_

Comments are always welcome.

Celestial


End file.
